The Runaway
by Alsides123
Summary: Three brothers come across special bionic powers one day while at school. A government organization captures them and holds them in an asylum made for people with bionic abilities. They train the kids to control their powers for war. While they are training the kids they also conduct experiments on them. The kids escape but have to return due to one of their friends getting sick.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I stood by a capsule, surrounded by monitors. Feeling sparks of excitement, I stared in at an object that was in the capsule. The object was a child floating in a nutrient rich preserving fluid. My attention flicked back and forth from the child to the monitors then back to the child again. The child twitched every so often, causing me to stare at the monitors in fascination every time the child twitched.

"Derik! Come up here and get some dinner!" a woman yelled from upstairs

"Just a minute!" I yelled back up at her

I turned back to the child. The child flinched as we yelled back and forth at each other.

"So it reacts to our voice tones." I said picking up a clipboard and writing some notes down on it

"Derik Parks, get your butt out of the basement right now and come eat your dinner." The woman yelled, louder

"I'm comi-!" I yelled

The child started making noises in the capsule. I stopped yelling, hearing the noise come from the capsule. I turned to the capsule with wide eyes. The child had started to thrash about, jerking in frenzy. I ran to the monitors.

_What's happening? How do I stop this?_

I started scanning the readings on the monitors, coming from the child. I pressed a few buttons, confused. Bubbles started sputtered out of the child's mouth and nose. It let out gargled cries. It thrashed so hard that it slammed its arms against the side of the capsule causing the glass to crack a little before it shattered, flinging glass all over the place. The preserving fluid poured out of the shattered capsule along with the child. It started to cry. I stared at the child in shock.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Sheri, get down here!" I yelled, unsure of what to do

"What was that noise? Oh my good ness." She said as she climbed down the stairs and saw the child lying on the floor

She ran over to the child and picked it up. It stopped crying as soon as she picked it up. It opened its eyes and stared up at her. I walked to her side and stared down at the child. We both stared at the child's eyes in surprise. Its eyes were completely white. Even the pupil was hardly visible in the cloudy whiteness.

While Sheri held the child, I ran and grabbed the first aid kit that I had made specifically for giving my experiment checkups. I grabbed a small flashlight from it and shined it in the child's eyes. It closed its eyes against the light. When I removed the light the child opened its eyes. I saw some faint cloudy dark spot in the child's eye turn and stare at me.

Sheri smiled down at the child. She reached out to the child, letting it grab her finger. The child smiled up at us. My heart nearly melted in joy. I smiled back at it.

"It's normal. I mean its breathing on its own and all. It's never done that before." I said in surprise

"Of course. Now, what his name?" Sheri asked

"Subject A." I said

"What kind of a name is that?" She asked rolling her eyes at me

I looked at her hesitantly. I didn't think it was gonna survive for to much longer. I didn't want me and her to get too attached to it.

"Fine I'll name him. I'll call him….Aaron" she said staring at the child fondly.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"And that's how you make a Proton Particle Accelerator. We are so gonna ace the science fair!" my brother said, his strange royal blue eyes gleaming with excitement as he pointed at a blueprint.

"What?! Why don't we do something simple, like an ant farm? Caleb, you've explained this to me like five times already and I still have no idea what you are even saying! Me no habla blah blah. Me only hablo English. " I said.

I slumped down into a spinny chair and spun in circles while tugging at my hair.

"OKKKK, maybe we won't ace it." Caleb said with a tired sigh

I turned in the chair till I was facing him again. We stared at each other for a minute. Caleb rolled his eyes at me, before snatching the blueprint off the table.

"Oh fine, I'll just make it. Sit back and watch Aaron. I'll have this thing finished in no time." he said, scrunching up his eyebrows at me in irritation.

He looked up at the clock, running his empty hand through his blonde hair. He stretched his arms behind his head, muscles rippling slightly in his arms and back.

I watched in amusement as he stomped to the table with our science fair project parts on it, his back to me. He set the blueprint down on the table before looking at it, studying it once more before he started to work on the P.P.A thingy that he wanted us to work on. While he looking at the blueprint, I saw him reach to grab some big accelerator thingy. It must have been heavier than it looked. When he tried and pick up the accelerator thingy, I saw it slip from the table. It started to fall to the floor.

"No!" Caleb yelled, his voice echoing across the room

I jumped out of my spinny chair, ready to try and grab the big accelerator thingy. I saw Caleb reach his hands out to grab it. It was obvious that he was too far away to grab it. As he reached out his hands to grab it, it stopped about an inch from the floor. Me and everybody else turned to stare at him in shock.

_What the heck? How did he just do that?_

We all stared at him in surprise as he drew his arms closer to his body in surprise. The accelerator rose a few inches from the ground before flying strait at him, quickly. His eyes widened in surprise. He held out his hands to try and stop the big accelerator thingy from hitting him. It stopped right in its tracks. Everybody's eyes widened even more with surprise. Caleb looked at his hands with a scared but thoughtful expression on his face.

He slowly moved his hands over to the table. The accelerator thingy followed his hands and landed on the table, softly. He looked at his hands. He stared at them for a minute, his royal blue eyes shining with confusion. I could hear people whispering.

"How did he just do that?"

"He's some kind of freak."

"What the fu-! "

_Aliens! Its go to be aliens._

I walked up to him from behind. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me. I must have had a goofy look on my face by the way he looked at me.

"Bro, are you an alien?" I asked

"No! I am not an alien! I have no idea how I just did that!" Caleb yelled staring at his hands.

"I do. You are an alien." I said looking down at him with a wide smile

"I am not an alien!" Caleb yelled up at me

He turned around and threw up his hands in frustration. Suddenly all the tables and chairs in the room flew up into the air. He dropped his hands to his side in surprise. All the tables and chairs fell to the ground with a loud clattering crash. Everyone else in the room fell into a panic. They all ran outside before the tables could hit them.

I saw the table with the big accelerator thingy on it started to fall towards Caleb. He fell onto his knees with his hands over the back of his neck, eyes shut tightly, waiting for the table to fall on him. I reached out and grabbed the table before it could hit him. With the accelerator thingy on it, it must have weighed about 2 tons according to Caleb's blueprint. I lifted it up off the floor with one hand as if it was a paperweight.

Caleb looked up at me and the table slowly. Caleb put his hands on the ground and got to his knees as he tried to crawl out of the way of the table. My black eyes widened and I dropped the table in surprise at my own strength. It fell and hit Caleb in the back of the head. Caleb's arms crumpled beneath him and his body slammed against the ground. His face let out a sickening crack as it hit the ground. Blood poured out of a cut over his eyebrow.

With a shout of shock, I looked down at Caleb's limp body in surprise. I had forgotten that he was under the table. I leaned down and picked Caleb up, carrying him out of the school on my shoulders. Everyone was staring at us when I ran outside. Not knowing what to do, I ran home. When I got there I pushed the door open. Our parents looked at us with large startled eyes. When our dad, Dr. Parks, saw Caleb he told me to put him on the couch. Dr. P ran to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. When he got back with the kit he asked me

"What the hell happened?!"

"What happened? Well I have no clue! Caleb did some awesome alien mind thing and I have some kind of super strength! So I have no clue what happened. Maybe you can tell me." I said, dropping Caleb on the couch with a loud thunk.

Dr. P yelped and ran over to Caleb giving me a sharp look. He opened up the first aid kit. There was a screen under the lid, and a small black button next to the bandages. He grabbed a bandage and wrapped up Caleb's head tightly. Then Dr. P pressed the black button. The bottom of the first aid kit slid to the side revealing a small space at the bottom of it. Dr. P pulled out some type of scanner thingamajig. He turned Caleb over on his belly and scanned the back of his head. He ran the scanner thingamajig down his spine. He was staring at the monitor murmuring to himself.

I stared at the monitor and asked, "What the hell is going on?" my voice high

Dr. P put the scanner thingamabob back in the small space in the first aid kit and gave a sigh of relief and then turned to me. He had a reproachful look on his face.

"I've tried to keep this from happening." He said to more to himself then to me

"Tried to keep what from happening?" I asked.

"I thought I fixed it. I thought I at least held it back for longer than this." Dr. P said.

"Fixed what?" I asked

"All of you!" Dr. P shouted, turning with a furious glare fueled by fear, to look at me.

I looked at him with a shocked look on my face. My mouth gaped open. I looked at him expectantly.

He looked down at the floor. He looked back up at me with an anxious look on his face. He fiddled with his hands a little before standing up and taking a step towards me. His eyes were tired.

"You guys. I thought I fixed you. You see, you have never been normal. Always getting checkups from me. Never going to the hospital when you got hurt. Me and your mom always keeping a close eye on you guys. That is because you are different. You are what we call bionic. You're basically superhuman. You have super strength, Caleb has super human intelligence and telekinesis, and Brandon has super speed. His bionics must have not come out yet. You probably also have some bionics that I don't know about yet." Dr. P said.

"Bionic? We're super human? Is that what all that weird alien thing was?" I said confused

"Yes." Dr. P said.

Caleb let out a groan and opened his eyes. He slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Wha-?" He said

"Caleb, are you ok?" me and Dr. P asked in unison

Dr. P walked back over to Caleb's side. He pressed the small black button again. The bottom of the first aid kit slid back in place closing the small space. He put the first aid kit on the coffee table. He grabbed a small flashlight from the kit and shined it in Caleb's eyes. Caleb sat still staring forward into the light dazed. The black part of his eyes was huge. Dr. P put the flashlight back in the kit and closed it.

"I think I'm fine. I tried to stop the table right as it hit me so I don't think it hit me as hard as it could have." Caleb said

"That's good. But I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." Dr. P said.

"Yeah. Now what do we d-?" I asked

Suddenly the door burst open. My other brother stood there. His long black hair swayed crazily around his face. His fluorescent green eyes were wide.

"Brandon!" we all yelled

"What the hell is happening?" He asked us in a quiet voice

"Why? Why are you here? You're supposed to be in school right?" Dr. P asked

"I left school and ran home. The teachers said something weird happened at the high school. We could see the government all over the high school from the middle school. I heard the teacher say it had something to do with them." Brandon said pointing at me and Caleb.

"Yeah." Caleb said looking at the ground.

"But what the hell is happening? Something crazy just happened to me." Brandon asked stepping into the house and closing the door. His hair settled down across his forehead. His eyes shined as he looked at us.

"Well, what happened?" I asked

"I was running home. I had just turned the corner at the end of our street and suddenly, the next second, I was on the porch and my legs were burning like I had just run a marathon or something." Brandon said confused

"I see. So your bionics have awakened too." Dr. P said with a sigh

he buried his head in his hands. Mrs. P walked over to Brandon slowly and hugged him. Brandon stood there, face blank. When she let go of him he reached up. He quietly combed his hair, with his fingers, to neatly cover up his eyes.

"What the hell are bionics? Like superpowers? You saying all of us have them?" He asked, stepping away from Mrs. P and walking over to sit on the couch on the other side of the living room by himself.

"Kinda. It means you are basically superhuman. The only ones I'm aware of ya'll having is, for you super speed, for Caleb super human intelligence and telekinesis, and for Aaron super strength." Dr. P answered

"So that's what that was. Super speed?" Brandon said to himself, popping his knuckles.

"Ok guys, for now ya'll just go to your room. I need some time to think about how to fix this." Dr. P said leading Mrs. P away to the kitchen.

"Why do you need to think about this? You're not the one who has all this crazy shit happening to you." Brandon said quietly standing up, his head lowered.

"Just go to your room, all of you… Please" Both Dr. P and Mrs. P said at the same time, turning to look at him.

We all silently walked to our room. I went over to my bed on one side of the room and threw myself down onto it, bouncing up and down on my back, with my hands behind my head. Caleb and Brandon walked over to the other side of the room, to their bunk bed. Caleb plopped, loudly, down on the bottom bunk while Brandon silently crawled onto the top bunk. I watched as Brandon hung his head over the rail on the side of his bunk. He stared down at Caleb, curiously. I looked at Caleb. Caleb was staring down at the floor, shoulders sagging tiredly. Brandon narrowed his eyes at Caleb's bandage. Caleb tensed his shoulders a little and looked up at Brandon. Brandon's face flushed a little, embarrassed to be caught staring, and his hidden eyes widened under his hair.

"What happened to your face?" he finally asked

"A 2 ton table fell on me. I kinda fell and bust my head open after it hit me." Caleb replied, nonchalantly, relaxing his shoulders

I watched as Brandon jerked his head back in surprise. His hair uncovered his eyes momentarily, widened with surprise, before falling back into place.

"How are you not, like, crushed?" he asked

"My… bionics… saved my life, I guess. I didn't think about using them till the last second though. The table still hit me, just not near as hard as it would have if I hadn't used my… bionics." Caleb replied

"Cool." Brandon said. He pushed away from the rail and lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Yo, Brandon, I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk at one time." I said with a playful smirk.

Brandon turned his head to look at me, hair falling to one side uncovering one fluorescent eye. He looked at me for a while before giving me a half smile. My black eyes glittered happily. We both turned our attention back to the ceiling. After a few minutes I heard a noise coming from Caleb's direction. I turned to him. Caleb brought his hand up to his head. He slowly removed the bandage. He walked over to a mirror on the wall over our dresser in the back wall of the room. I watched his refection as he reached up to touch the cut over his eyebrow. My eyes widened as I saw the cut.

"Bro, that cut is really deeper than I thought it was." I said

Brandon turned onto his side to get a look at it. I saw Brandon's refection grimace when he saw the cut. The cut almost split to the bone.

"I have an idea about closing it up. I can't stand having my face ripped open like this." Caleb said, gesturing for us to come to him.

"What's your idea?" I asked as I crawled off of my bed.

"We can use our powers. You use your strength to keep me from moving my head while Brandon uses his super speed to sew up my cut and I use my telekinesis to keep the blood from getting everywhere." Caleb said

"Oh. Will that work?" Brandon asked as he climbed down from the top bunk.

"Yeah. I have super human smarts remember." Caleb said with a smirk

"It seems more like you've always had that power, nerd." Brandon said quietly

"Hey, I was trying to stick to my speed just like you guys were. That's why I skipped a grade. Even if I had to pass you up, big bro." Caleb said in a sarcastic tone to Brandon.

"That's why Aaron failed a grade. Stuck to his own speed, you know." Caleb whispered in Brandon's ear.

"Hey, I heard that!" I said

Brandon combed his hair over his eyes with his fingers, trying to cover up a smirk with his hand. Caleb ran out of the room quietly. He ran back to the room a minute later with the first aid kit in his hand and quietly closed the door.

"Ok. Get the stitching stuff out." Caleb said handing us the kit.

I watched as he walked over the mirror, surprised to see that blood was already starting to flow out of the cut again. Brandon grabbed the stitching stuff. It just looked like a needle and some strange thread, or whatever it's called to me.

"Are you guys ready?" Caleb asked holding his hands to the cut with a concentrated look on his face.

"Yeah." We said at the same time walking to Caleb's side.

"Jinx!" I said tapping Brandon on the shoulder with my fist

Brandon turned his head to look at me and rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Let's do this." Caleb said with a wince

I grabbed the back of Caleb's head. The blood started to slowly flow back into the wound. Caleb held it there. Brandon started stitching the wound back together. When we finished Caleb looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Man, that's gonna leave a scar." He said. His royal blue eyes shined

"It's harder to activate my bionics when I want them to turn on." He said turning toward us. He tilted his head to one side and closed his eyes smiling at us.

I looked at the stitches closely. I suddenly got the urge to touch them. I reached up to touch the stiches.

"What are yo-?" Caleb asked

As I ran my finger along them, the stiches slowly fell off of his head revealing the cut. The cut slowly began to close and soon there was nothing left but a big scar.

"Wow." Brandon said

"If you could do that then why in the hell did we go through all that trouble to jab a needle in my face?!" Caleb yelled in my face

"I didn't know I could do that." I said, pushing Caleb away from me

"But you were right, you do have a pretty nasty looking scar now." Brandon said

"Yeah I do, don't I?" Caleb said admiring the scar in the mirror.

"You proud of that?" I asked, confused

"It makes me look manlier." Caleb said with a cocky smirk on his face

"Sure." I said, rolling my eyes

"Hey, meathead, not everyone thinks only about trying to look cool. I care more about my grades." Caleb yelled at me

"I noticed, shrimp." I replied

Brandon let out a quiet laugh.

"Why you-?" Caleb said pulling his fist back, ready to punch me.

"Hey, guys. Come out here, we need to talk." Dr. P yelled from the living room.

Caleb stopped and turned to the door. We walked out of the bedroom into the living room. They sat down on the larger couch while Dr. and Mrs. P sat on the smaller one. We sat on the couches staring at each other for a while.

"Well. Are you gonna tell us what is going on?" Caleb asked

"Yes. Sorry. We never thought we were ever gonna have to tell you this so we don't really know how to tell you everything." Dr. P said looking at the floor.

"Just tell us." Brandon said

"Ok. Well 15 years ago I decided to try a new experiment, ya know, me being a scientist and all I wanted to try something new. Well I incubated human organs till I was able to build a handmade human child with those organs. I don't know why I wanted to do it I just know I did it. I put small microscopic wires all throughout the child's body. I also put a microscopic chip in its brain. And suddenly the child had bionics. It had superhuman strength." Dr. P said

"Um, could you talk English please?" I said looking at him dumbly

Caleb sighed loudly. He turned to look at me on the couch.

"15 years ago he made people guts. With them he managed to make a child. He put tiny metal wires and a tiny computer chip in the child. Then the child had bionics like us. It had super strength." he said

"Hey that's me." I said

"Yes it was. Anyway, it was a major breakthrough. Just me being able to build the child was a breakthrough. But I soon realized that the child was pretty normal other than the bionic power. It began to grow and do other normal things. I was surprised. I expected it to stay in the infant state I made it in forever till the organs just died. But it began to do normal things. Be a normal child. So I decided to try and find a way to stop the bionic power. So I found a way to stop them from showing. I don't remember how anymore but I did. I thought I stopped them for good. Then I made another child a year later. He had super speed." Dr. P said

I turned to Caleb again. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"You were normal other than the bionic powers that you had. That surprised him. He thought you were just gonna be a child till you died." Caleb said

"He is gonna be a child till he dies." Brandon said, combing his hair in front of his eyes with his fingers again.

"Yup. Anyway you became a normal child but he wanted to hide or take away your powers so that you could live a normal life basically. He found a way to hide the powers but he doesn't remember how he did it. Then he made Brandon." Caleb said

"Yes. Just like the first child he began to act like a normal child. Then a year later I made a third one. He had super human intelligence and telekinesis." Dr. P said

"That is me." Caleb said

"Yes. He was the same also. He began to act like a normal child to. So I blocked all of your powers. But I never expected them to come out again." Dr. P said

"I made you all different. In appearance I mean. I wanted to see if I could change the appearance of the children that I made or if they would always turn out looking alike. I made the first have brown hair and tan skin. The second had black hair and Mexican skin. The third had blond hair and pale skin. Your eyes, well you all know you have uniquely colored eyes. I had nothing to do with your eyes. They were actually white to begin with. The colors came in themselves. So, if you have ever wondered, those are your natural eyes. No artificial pigments or anything were implanted in your eyes." Dr. P said

"Oh, I always wondered how we looked so different. And about our eyes. I've never met anyone who has eyes that are naturally like ours." I said

"Yeah. So now that is all I can tell you. That is all I know. But the question that is bugging me the most is, why was the government at the school looking for you? All I know is that it can't be good." Dr. P said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everybody jumped to their feet in surprise. Brandon got up and ran over to the wall opposite of the front door and crouched there, in the shadows. He had a surprised expression on his face. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it slowly. In the doorway stood a woman wearing a black blazer. She smiled sweetly at me and held out a badge.

"Hello. My name is Lisanna Heartfilia. I'm with the CIA." She said, tilting her head and body to one side, and smiling in the house at me and my family.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Oh my God! That scared the freakin daylights out of me! Who is at the door?_

I looked around Aaron to look at Lisanna at the door. She stared in at us with a smile. Her smile made her look kind but her eyes stared at us coldly. Her eyes examined everyone in the house, slowly, before they found me in the far corner. It took everything I had to not fidget under her staring gaze.

Finally, to get her to stop staring at me, I reached up and brushed the hair back from one of my eyes and glared at her with everything I had. I gave her a dark smirk. Her eyes widened a little and her smile faltered before she looked away from me. She widened her smile as she looked back at Aaron. I combed my hair back over my eyes, smiling to myself.

"Well, won't you invite me in?" She asked him, straitening herself

"Oh yeah. Come on in." Aaron said, giving her a big dumb smile

Aaron stepped out of the doorway and walked back over to the couch. He plopped down on the couch. Lisanna walked in politely and closed the door behind herself. Aaron turned around and looked at me, patting the couch next to him with that extremely dumb smile plastered to his face. I walked out of the shadows, slowly, and sat down next to him. I looked at Lisanna. She was looking at Dr. P.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here." She said

"Yes. I am." Dr. P replied, nervously

"Well, there have been some abnormal disturbances at the high school and your children's names were the ones mentioned by the teachers and the students that I questioned. I've heard some very interesting things about your kids. I've come here, to your home, to ask you some questions about what is going on." She said, tilting her head again and smiling at him

I narrowed my eyes at her. Something wasn't right about her. I tilted my head up so I could get a better look at her. She made me feel uneasy, like she was some sort a threat. I got a bad since of foreboding.

"What do you want to ask us, lady?" I asked rudely

"Brandon! Be polite to our company." Dr. P said with a nervous glance at Lisanna

I rolled my eyes at him under my hair. Why does he have to be so nice to her? It's clear that he is nervous.

"It's all good. I should get down to business shouldn't I? She asked

"Yes. We should get this over with fast." Caleb said with a hint of rudeness to his tone

Me and him looked at each other. He had an uneasy look on his face. He must feel the same way as me.

"Um, I would like to talk to the parents only. I would like it if they weren't with us while we discussed all of this official stuff." Lisanna said looking from us to Dr. P.

Dr. P fidgeted nervously. Mrs. P wrapped her arm around his.

"Boys, go to your room." Dr. P said after a minute

"Tsk." I said, angrily as we stood up.

As we closed the door to our room I heard Lisanna's voice. They must have started talking again. I walked over to my bed and crawled onto it quietly. Caleb and Aaron slowly walked to their beds. I lay down on my back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to hear what they were talking about in the other room. We stayed in our room for a long time waiting for them to call us out.

At one point Aaron got off of his bed and walked over to the window. He moved the curtain enough for him to look outside. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yo. There are a lot of big guys around our house." He said

Caleb got up and walked over to the window.

"They must be more CIA agents." He said with a sigh

I propped myself up on my elbows. Caleb opened the curtains enough for me to see outside. There were several large men with handguns and bulletproof vests on outside. A few of the large men had rifles.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I said nervously

Caleb and Aaron both walked over to their beds and sat down on the edge of them. They left the curtains open. Caleb kept looking out at the men. Aaron looked at them in awe. How stupid could a person get? Didn't he see that they were surrounding our house in case one of us tried to escape or something like that? I lay back down on my back.

I stared up at the ceiling again. I pressed my ear against the wall, once again trying to listen to what they were talking about in the other room. Every now and then I heard someone raise their voice but the voices were still inaudible. I suddenly heard Lisanna's voice raise loudly in irritation.

"That's it! I'm tired of trying to do this the nice way! Give me the freaking kids!" I heard her scream

"No!" I heard Dr. P yell back at her

"Fine! Get the kids!" I heard her yell

I turned my head to the side to look out the window intuitively. One of the men had grabbed his radio from his belt and was listening to it. He said something into it. Suddenly the men started to close in on the house. There was a crash in the living room. I heard Mrs. P scream. Caleb and Aaron jumped up and ran out into the hallway.

I jumped up so fast that my head slammed hard into the ceiling. Pain flared in my head. White sparks clouded my vision. I leaned over in pain, holding the back of my head. I leaned over the railing on the side of my bed. I leaned so far that I flipped off the side of the bed.

I landed on the floor with a thump. I lay there on my back for a second, in shock. I looked out the bedroom door and saw Caleb and Aaron struggling to get out of the grasp of two of the huge men that had been outside. The men had them by their wrists.

"Get out of our way." I heard a deep man's voice say from the living room

"No!" I heard Dr. P yell back at him

"Let go of me!" Caleb yelled trying to pull his wrist out of one of the men's grasp.

Coming to my senses I jumped up, just as Lisanna burst into the room. She walked over to me while I was trying to get up and grabbed a handful of my hair. She dragged me to my feet. Pain flared once again in my head. I let out a shout of pain. I wriggled around trying to free myself. I went limp and thrashed around on the ground trying to get out of her grip. She was surprisingly strong. I let out a shout of surprise as she yanked me off the ground. She slammed me back down onto the ground with a gross thud and then started to drag me out the bedroom.

I could hear Caleb and Aaron in the living room, fighting to free themselves. Lisanna started to drag me down the hallway toward the living room. I grabbed at her hand that gripped my hair. I tried to pry her hand off, kicking my feet around as she dragged me on my back, through the hallway. She stopped and looked down at me with a scornful stare. She scoffed at me before she threw me like a ragdoll into the wall at the end of the hallway, opposite of the living room.

I looked up at her from the floor, dazed, as she walked over to me. She had a dark smirk on her face. She stood over me for a second before she squatted down next to me. I glared up at her for a minute before dropping my head down to rest on my arm that was splayed out by my side. I was beginning to feel very tired. She stared at me for a minute before she grabbed a handful of my bangs and pulled my head up to her level. I let out a grunt of pain.

She pressed my cheek against hers and turned to stare at the struggle in the living room. She held my head there for a minute. I watched a little bit, but my eyes kept rolling back into the back of my head. I almost blacked out when she gave my cheek a little slap with her free hand. My anger began to slowly boil up inside of me.

She took my cheek away from hers and turned her back to the struggle again.

"You know, you have a handsome face and very beautiful eyes." She said, stroking my cheek with her free hand

I glared at her with tired eyes. I tried to get to my feet again. She pushed my shoulder trying to force me back down. Without thinking about it I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and punched her in the face. I jumped to my feet, fast, and was about to run when she jumped up next to me and slapped me across the cheek. The force spun me through the air. I flew face first into a mirror. The glass shattered, pieces falling all over the place.

A piece of glass cut my forehead, right above my left eyebrow. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my cheek that pulled a small squeak of pain out of me. I rolled down the wall and landed lying down with my back to the mirror in shock. I began to fell even more tired. I looked up at her and saw that her nose was bleeding.

"How dare you punch a woman." She said in shock

She walked over to me stiffly. She leaned down beside me and grabbed my wrists, stiff with anger. She got to her feet and pulled me alongside her, started down the hallway again.

"Now we have to start the struggle all the way back here because of you" she said

She pulled me out of the hallway into the living room. In the living room Dr. P and Mrs. P were being pinned down on the floor. Dr. P stared at me.

"Brandon! He's bleeding! He has glass sticking out of his face." He said turning to look at Lisanna

I realized that something warm and sticky was flowing toward my eye. I felt Lisanna adjust her grip on my wrist and turned to look at me. My eyes slowly traveled to her and saw that she was examining my face. She wiped something off my forehead. Then she grabbed something in my cheek and yanked it out. Pain flared through my face and I let out a scream.

"Don't be such a baby." She said, voice full of scorn

She showed me a 2 inch piece of glass that was covered in blood. I groggily glared up at her. I felt the inside of my cheek with my tongue. I felt a hole in my cheek.

"Well that will be a definite downer on your looks though." She said with a thoughtful frown.

She stood back up and started to drag me again. She dragged me out the front door onto the porch.

Caleb and Aaron were already out struggling in the grass against the men. I watched, groggily, as Aaron broke free from the man dragging him and punched him in the face. The blow threw the man back against one of the many military trucks parked in front of our house. Aaron managed to run a little way before three more of the big men tackled him to the ground.

I saw Caleb got one of his hands free and pointed it to the water hose splayed across the ground on the side of the house. It got up like a snake and flung its self toward Caleb's tormentor. It wrapped itself around the man's neck. The man let go of Caleb's other wrist as he tried to pry the hose off of his neck.

Suddenly the hose dropped from the man's neck and Caleb's arms dropped to his side. I watched as he numbly scratched at the back of his right arm. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Sticking out of his right arm was a strange looking dart.

I started to come to my senses slightly, in alarm. I turned back to Aaron and saw him still fighting. I saw a man behind him pointing a gun at him. They must be a tranq guns. Anger began to well up inside of me even more. I jumped up to my feet so fast that my hands ripped out of Lisanna's grasp.

_Why was this happening to us? _

Lisanna stared at me in shock. I looked up at the sky. Anger began to flood my whole being. I began to shake in fury. The sky began to darken and the wind began to pick up. My hair blew wildly out of my eyes. My eyes widened in a mixture of fury and slight happiness. My emotions poured out of me like a flood. It suddenly began raining hard. Lightning began to flash, striking the ground around me. I looked around in fear. My fear disappeared quickly and turned to joy.

I saw Lisanna fall to the ground and crawl away from me, shaking in terror. I began to feel mad with anger. I looked up at the sky again, smiling, and stretched my arms out on either side of me.

Suddenly lightning struck me. I seized as it hit me, shaking with the power of the electricity. My eyesight glazed and all the noise around me disappeared. Everything suddenly began to feel very far away. A strange calm fell over me. I was floating in emptiness. I stood, frozen, staring straight ahead but I couldn't comprehend anything I saw, almost like it wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I looked up at Brandon from the ground in fear. Lightning shone like a bright light all around him. He shook with the force of it. The fluorescent green of the iris in his eye suddenly flooded the whites of his eyes turning his eye entirely green except for the pupil. The pupils shrunk down to a dot that was barely visible. His eyes suddenly started to glow brightly. His head fell back down, limply, till he was staring straight ahead with a blank look on his face. His lips started moving quickly.

What is he saying? I got to my feet and moved a little closer.

"Kan Ji Zai Bo Sa Gyo Jin Han-nya Ha Ra Mi Ta Ji Sho Ken Go On Kai Ku Do Is-sai Ku Yaku Sha Ri Shi Shiki Fu….." He mumbled, still shaking

I walked around him till I stood directly in front of him. He stared straight through me almost as if I wasn't there. Some of my agents pointed their guns at him and started to shoot darts at him. The darts fried in the lightning before they could reach him. The lightning around him suddenly started to fork out and started to strike out at my agents. They started to run in panic trying to get away from the bolts of lightning. I stared up at Brandon in fear filled awe.

"He has awakened!" I yelled at my agents.

They all turned and stared at me. Then all of the agents with handguns dropped their guns and loaded up in trucks. They drove off leaving enough trucks for my remaining elite agents. The agents with the rifles, the elite agents, all stayed. They looked at Brandon with blank faces, dodging the lightning bolts.

Aaron stood by himself on the other side of the lawn. My agents must have completely forgotten about him. I watched in, frozen in surprise, as he ran up to one of my elite agents and tackled him. The agent next to the tackled one pointed his gun at Aaron and shot a tranq at him. The dart landed in his back. Aaron quickly fell limp on the agent that he tackled. The agent that was tackled by Aaron pushed him off of him and dragged him to one of the remaining trucks. I looked around a bit and saw another agent dragging Caleb to the truck.

I turned back to Brandon. He was still mumbling, eyes staring straight through me. The lightning around him was slowly starting to become dimmer. I watched as my elite agents continued to dodge the bolts of lightning.

"Lisanna!" I heard one of them yell at me

I looked up to see one of the bolts of lightning striking out at me. My eyes widened in surprise. I jumped out of the way right before it hit the ground where I was standing. I looked back at Brandon, from the ground, only to have to dodge another bolt of lightning. I rolled out the way and jumped to my feet ready to run away from another bolt.

When I turned back to Brandon I saw the large lightning bolt that struck him traveled back up into the sky. The sky cleared and the sun came out from all the clouds. He stopped shaking. He fell to his knees with that blank look still on his face. His eyes stopped glowing and the green traveled back to the iris, the whites of his eye showing again. Smoke lifted up off his charred clothes, flesh, and hair. His bangs fell down unevenly across his forehead, sticking up unevenly in some places. His blank face was suddenly filled with a furious expression. His eyes widened with fury and shifted around all over the place, blindly. I looked closely at his eyes. They looked cloudy, like he was blind or couldn't see. He jumped to his feet, shaking in fury.

I watched in shock as he took a stiff, unsteady, step forward. His eyes finally cleared and, after wandering around a little bit, they locked on me. They were wide with crazed fury. I backed up a few steps. I stood frozen with fear as he slowly walked towards me till he stood directly in front of me.

He stood in front of me shaking. He raised his hand, clenched into a fist.

"What do you want with us? What did we do to you? You hurt my family." He said. His eyes calmed a little and his fist lowered a little.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?" He looked at me strait in the eye

I looked straight back at him in alarm. His face had such a hurt expression on it. This was the boy, who only 30 minutes before I couldn't tell what he was feeling. All I sensed from him earlier was an overwhelming sense of coldness. Now he was expressing so many strong feelings. Suddenly his face lost its hurt look. He shoved his face closer to mine. His eyes had a crazed look in them again.

"You hurt my family. I don't care if you work for the government and have all these giant goons working for you, I am going to beat the crap out of you." He said, glaring at me

He pulled his face away from mine and raised his fist again. I ducked my head, as his fist rushed towards my face. He suddenly stopped. His whole body seemed to relax, and his raised fist fell to his side, before his eyes flicked up to look at the sky, looking at a bird flew by overhead. He looked back at me as he reached for the back of his neck. He pulled something out of it and looked down at it in his hand. He looked back up at me again with a numb stare before he fell, leaning into my arms. I stood in shock for a second holding him, before one of agents took him from my arms and dragged him to one of the trucks. Another one of my agents guided me to the truck.

As we walked toward the truck I looked around. I saw most of the neighbors standing in their lawns, watching us with fear filled eyes.

"Were gonna have to come back later to take care of the neighbors. They can't be allowed to remember any of what they saw today." I said

I climbed in the back of the truck with a couple of my men as the rest of my men hopped in the front.

Lying across the large floor of the truck were the brothers. I slammed my fist into the side of the truck signaling that it was good for the driver to take off. The truck started up and we drove off.

I looked down at the brothers. Aaron was resting, surprisingly, peacefully. He had a lot of bruises and his hair was messed up but he looked calm. Caleb was bruised all over too and his longish hair was sticking up all over the place. He looked troubled. He twitched every now and then in his sleep. Brandon had a huge hole in his shirt, and his pants were now the length of shorts. His skin was only slightly charred and his hair was just a little burned. His eyebrow and cheek were still bleeding slightly and he had large bruises all over his body. He looked kinda sickish.

I grabbed my radio.

"Driver. Get to the facility fast. The subjects need immediate medical attention." I said into the radio

"Got it." He replied

The truck sped up a bit. We drove for a while in silence. I was getting very tired. I lay down across the seat. I watched at the brothers in silence. My eyes started to droop. My body was beginning to feel numb. We suddenly hit a bump in the road. The impact tossed me up in the air. I landed on the floor, beside Caleb, on my side. I bumped my arm floor of the truck. I let out a sharp squeak of pain. I grabbed my arm and looked at it. It was burned. I must have burned it when Brandon awakened.

I shot a look at Brandon. I grabbed my arm and held it close to my body. My body was already starting to feel numb again. I was starting to shake a little. I suddenly remembered I was on the floor. I rolled over on my belly and pushed myself up with my good arm. I had just picked myself up when I felt my legs fly out from beneath me. I landed on my back. I looked around and saw Caleb lying with his leg splayed out beneath me. He must have kicked my legs out from beneath me.

"Why you little-"I said

I stopped and got a closer look at him. He was still unconscious. He was still fighting for his family in his sleep.

I stood up again. I kicked his leg back into place. I sat down on my seat again. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking badly. It's happening again. I need my shot.

I looked at one of my agents.

"Where is my bag?" I asked him

He looked around a little bit before he spotted in in the far corner of the bag. He grabbed it and tossed it to me. It slipped from my shaking hands and fell to the ground. He looked at me in surprise. I picked up the bag and opened it. I grabbed a small medical pouch from inside of it. I pulled it out of the bag and opened it. I was surprised to see it was full of empty needles. My eyes widened. I started shaking more. It was starting to get really cold.

I looked around inside of my bag some more. I started to throw things out of it. I grabbed my radio.

"Can we move any faster?" I asked the driver, my voice shaking

"Yes, but is it really necessary?" he asked me

I looked over at Brandon. He was starting to get pale. I looked down at my hands again. They were shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes!" I yelled into the radio.

As the truck speed up a little bit more, I looked over at my agents. They were staring at me, eyes wide in surprise.

"Do either of you have any adrenaline shots with you?" I asked them, voice quavering

"Yeah." the one on the left said

He reached over and grabbed his bag. He reached into it and grabbed an adrenaline shot out of it. He handed it over to me. I snatched it from his hands with shaky hands. I shoved the needle into my arm and gave a small sigh of relief as the adrenaline flowed through my veins.

"This is gonna have to do till we get back." I said to myself

I huddled into a corner as I slowly started to start shaking less. We soon came to a turn and pulled to a stop. I looked around the curtain that separated the front from the back. We pulled up the gate at the front of the asylum. The guard let us in and we drove to the back of the asylum to the entrance closest to the infirmary. I got out of the truck and walked shakily into the building.

"Get them out of the back and send them to the infirmary for medical attention immediately." I said

I heard one of the agents call for some of the nurses. As they came running out of the asylum I stopped one of the nurses

"The boy with the black hair needs the most medical attention. He'll need to be treated first. He's starting to get very pale. Oh, and I'll be coming to the infirmary for some help later too. They put up the biggest fight of all the bionic weirdoes I've ever had to capture." I said with an awkward laugh

"Ok, hun." The nurse said

"Thank you, mom." I said

I walked into the building. I walked down the empty hallway till I got to a two way part at the end of the hall, the sound of my shoes clicking echoing loudly. I turned left and walked down another hallway. At the end of the hallway was an elevator. I got in and pressed for the basement. When I got to the basement floor I got out of the elevator and walked down a straight dark hallway. I walked to the end of the hallway till I stood in front of a large metal door. I knocked once on the door.

"Come in." I heard a man's voice say

I opened the door and walked in slowly. I closed the door behind me and walked across the small room to a chair. On the other side of the dark room, there was a desk with a shadowy figure sitting behind it.

"We got the three new bionic kids. All male. They are in between 13-15 years of age." I said

"That's great." The man said

"They are in the infirmary right now. We had a bit of a tough time trying to get them to come." I said

"I hope nobody was to badly hurt." He said

"Oh we had a big fight. I'll have to go to the infirmary after I'm done here." I said

"Oh, are you ok." He asked me

"Dad?" I asked the man

"What?" he replied irritably

"I need my shot again." I said impatiently

"When was the last time you had one?" My father asked me sitting up and pulling open a drawer. He pulled out a needle.

"Last week." I said lowering my head

"Last wee- why did you wait that long?" He asked, angrily raising his voice

"I don't kno-" I said

"You know you can't control yourself. You could die if you don't take that shot more often than just once a week! You need to take them at every day." He said walking over to my side

He grabbed my arm and jabbed the needle in it. I winced in pain. As the medicine flowed into me I stopped shaking. I sat up strait and stood, walking toward the door.

"I'm completely out of the medicine in my pouch. I need to restock. I'll come by later to get them. Right now I have some stuff to take care of." I said holding my burned arm.

"Ok. Be careful and remember your medicine." He said with a hint of a threatening warning in his voice as I closed the door behind me.


End file.
